Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Diese Seite ist zur Zeit leider recht spärlich besetzt. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mitmachst! Wir würden uns über deine Mithilfe freuen! Quailkit Datei:Quailkit.byTopas.png Und da das inakzeptabel ist musste ich was unternehmen :'D Hier ist jedenfalls Quailkit :) (btw. ich hasse helle Bäuche bei Jungen -.-) 06:20, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Ich währ wie immer für etwas stärkeres Shading, außer am Bauch, da der sonst nicht wirklich weiß aussieht :D 08:49, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert''' - 19:12, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Jetzt ist es besser. Könnte das Augenshading auch ein klein wenig mehr Konstrast bekommen? Und ich weiß du hasst helle Bäuche :'D Aber mir währ es lieber wenn du das Shading am Bauch einen tick heller machst damit man den hellen Bauch besser sieht. 10:12, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Mäh.. 17:41, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Jetz is schön :D 19:28, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) - 03:33, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) - 18:29, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Schade dass man den Bauch kaum sehen kann, wer hat denn diese kack Vorlage nur gemacht? :') 01:48, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Sandsturm - alles was geht :D Datei:Sandjunges_Original.pngDatei:Sandpfote_Original.pngDatei:Sandsturm_Original.png - Original (Hellorange) Datei:Sandpfote_Gelbbraun.pngDatei:Sandsturm_Gelbbraun.png - Gelbbraun Datei:Sandpfote_Hellbraun.pngDatei:Sandsturm_Hellbraun.png - Hellbraun Datei:Sandsturm_Gold.png - Golden Datei:Sandsturm_Hellgelb.png- Hellgelb Datei:Sandpfote_RPManga.png - RP Manga Datei:Sandsturm_Hellrot.png - Hellrot (hellgoldene Augen) Datei:Sandsturm_TUG.png - TUG Version Mein erstes Elefantenprojekt :D. Beim bewerten bitte immer schön dazu schreiben, welche Version gemeint ist! 12:23, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Also erstmal @Tau: Muhaha und schon wieder sind es weder Rose noch ich :D So back to the theme: 1. Das Augenshading des Jungen scheint mit etwas schwächer als bei allen anderen Versionen 2. Bei den Schülerinnen gehört das Shading am Schweifende nicht nach oben sondern nach unten an die Rundung der Schweifspitze 3. Das Shading des - Usersicht - rechten Vorderbeins der Schülerinnen ist im Vergleich sehr schmal 4. Dasselbe Bein der Kriegerinnen ist mir zu ungleichmäßig geshadet - oben dunkel, dann schwach, unten wieder dunkel 5. Die Unterschenkel der Hinterbeine der Kriegerinnen sind ebenso sehr unregelmäßig geshadet 6. Alle Pfoten der Kriegerinnen sollten nur an der Unterseite geshadet werden 7. Der Hals der Schülerinnen könnte noch einen Ticken stärker geshadet werden 8. Die goldene Version könnte für meinen Geschmack einen ticken mehr ins gelbe oder orangene gehen, ich finde sie noch etwas grünstichig 9. Die hellbraunen Versionen sehen für mich etwas zu sehr nach goldbraun aus - vielleicht hier ein bisschen heller..? Tut mir leid falls ich ein bisschen wirr geschrieben habe, hoffe du verstehst alles :) Übrigens finde ich die letzte Version besonders hübsch :33 20:19, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' ^-^ 10:12, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Die hellgelbe Version ist mir noch ein bisschen zu hell. Vielleicht wäre ein etwas satteres Gelb besser (pass aber auch auf, dass es trotzdem noch hell bleibt :'D) Hawkheart Nr. 1 (Diskussion) 15:52, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Also ich bin mit dem hellgelb eigentlich zufrieden :) Das hellbraun finde ich nun auch besser.. das gold könnte noch etwas intensiver, ist aber nicht zwingend :D Das Halsschading der Schülerinnen ist noch dasselbe wie vorher ;) Ansonsten Respekt für die Arbeit :)) 17:54, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Wenn man den Unterschied zwischen Hals und Brust nich weiß :'D '' 20:03, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Jaa, ich hab mich schon gefragt gehabt, ob es das vielleicht war :'D Anyway: Ich habe jetzt nichts mehr auszusetzen :) 21:12, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Riesen Projekte sind schrecklich zu bewerten Dx Aber es scheint mir alles gut zu sein, good work:) - 03:35, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Sehr gut. Kann man echt nichts meckern. - 18:44, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Nami Datei:Nami_H.png Datei:Nami_E.png Die letzte im Bunde^^ 13:00, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Sie sieht hübsch aus *-* Aber ein kleines Detail: Da ist noch Farbe außerhalb der Outlines zwischen den Vorderbeinen der Einzelläuferin 19:28, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert''' 10:12, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Jep :) 17:37, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Das Muster gefällt mir c: - 03:35, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Weiß nicht mir sehen die Weißen Flecken noch ein wenig zu gräulich aus. - 18:44, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:52, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) 01:51, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hollystar Datei:Hollystar.png Bin ich froh, dass sie nur am Gesicht getigert ist :-D 19:49, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Sehr interessante Beschreibung :)) 20:05, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Sie sieht irgendwie aus wie ein Buntspecht :'D 09:08, 20. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :3 - 03:36, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) - 18:44, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab hier mal auch das Shading bei den Weißteilen etwas abgeschwächt ^^ 01:49, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Featherstar Datei:Featherstar.png *Shadingis definitivnichtdasselbewiebeiHolly* 19:59, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde das Shading einen Ticken zu stark für einen weiße Katze :'D 20:06, 19. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Kann nur zustimmen. Ein Tick schwächer könnte das Shading sein. - 18:44, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) *'geändert' Irgendwie dachte ich mir das schon xD 01:50, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC)